Take A Look Around You!
by HermoineAndraiaWeasley
Summary: It just very good! I read it to all my friend here! Please read a review! If not like Flame! hehe I know i haven't wrote in a long time. I was thinking about this since gradutiong is coming up! Well thanks! Please read!


**Take A Look Around You**   
** _By:Sereinty_**

Disclamer: These people are not mine! so there you go! :P will I hope you like the story! I reallt do All i ask is that everyone one who reads this, please give a review or a flame whatever you want! And then tell me if you want to continue this seriers. Thanks! With all love ! Serena

Harry was sitting on his four poster bed, packing. It was holiday term and they were going home for there break. It was there last year to, at Hogwarts a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron and Ginny were going back home, to visit everyone. They were going back home, then to see Fred and George. Afterwards they were going to fly over to Leeds (in the UK) and visit Percy and Penlope Weasley. Percy and Penlope had been married for almost a year now, and they couldn't be more than happier. Fred was dating Angelica Johnson and George was dating Katie Bell. Harry, of course was invited to come, but turned down the offer nicely, and told them that Sirus had invited him and he would like to see his new room any ways.   
Hermione on the other hand, put her name down to stay for the Christmas Break.   
"Why aren't you going home?" asked Harry as he sat on his trunk to lock it.   
"Well,' Hermione, said with a distant tone. ' my mum and dad aren't going to be home and it would be very boring if they weren't there, now wouldn't it!"   
Hermione had a point. Though Harry, yes, it would be very boring in deed. But he didn't wanna leave his friend here by herself. Who knows what would happen to her. Harry was sitting on his trunk, apparently not remembering that Hermione had been in there. He was thinking if he could take Hermione along to the new house that Sirus got from the Ministry of Magic, for putting him through all the years of prison and him being totally innocent.   
"Harry, earth to Harry, are you in there?" Hermione said with one hand it front of his face waving around.   
"O... yea, sorry!" Harry said with a little shake.   
"What were you thinking about?" Hermoine said flopping down on Ron's bed. Harry opened his mouth to tell her something when a scream came from Hermione's mouth. She had fallen right on top of Ron. He was still sleeping and by the way he was positioned you couldn't tell if he was there or not.   
"I was just about to tell you that Ron was still asleep." said Harry trying very hard not to laugh.   
"Thanks for warning her Harry." said a daze Ron. Hermione when she had laid down on his bed, had hit him in the nose, not meaning to.   
"Well think about it this way,' said Harry with a grin ' that's the first girl you ever had in your bed!"   
Ron sat up, with his red hair and thought about this. Hermione rolled her eyes, and trying to laugh said.   
"Well you two grownup?"   
"No,' said Ron, as if Hermione had said something terrible. 'We never wanna grownup! Cause then well turn out like Percy and get all bossy and some sort! Well anyway, so your staying here for the break?"   
Hermione, just answering this question, had looked at Harry and then back at Ron. "Yes" came a distanced voice out of her mouth. She didn't wanna stay. She would be the only here in the Common Room and yet even more, she would be alone with Malfoy and Snape. Which were two of the most awful people ever. She looked at the floor and then back at Ron. Her heart gave a thump every time she looked at him.   
"Well, you'll be the only one here and that wouldn't be very good, concerning Malfoy has a huge crush on you. I am sorry to say, on your behave that he likes you. Mind, who wouldn't though?" Ron said this with out thinking about what he was saying.   
Hermione and Harry looked at Ron with Harry's mouth open and Hermione turning very scarlet. Ron now noticing what he said, turned and looked at the both of them.   
"Well, ok there is not need to hide it now, I mean look at her!' Harry and Ron both looked at Hermione making her feel as if she was on display. ' She is one in a Million. Well Hermione, if you are going to be here alone, I am going to be here with you. I don't wanna you to be here left alone. " Ron said smiling. "I'll just write to mum and dad and tell then that something came up and i am going to stay."   
Hermione looked very pleased by this. She smiled and look very puzzled though. " What about your visit with your brothers.?"   
"Well I'll have to send someone else. " He looked at Harry and grinned. "Harry, do you think that you could take my place? Mum and dad won't mind, They would love you to!"   
Harry looked at Ron, and said coolly. "Yea, sure, Just send me owl when and were. I'll be there."   
"Great!" Said Ron now jumping out of bed with just his boxers. "I'll tell mum and dad right now."   
Ron looked quickly over at Hermione. Hermione had her mouth hanging open at the site of Ron. She never had seen him like that before. But she couldn't help but look.   
"Uh...Hermione, Can you go out so I can get Changed please?" he stuttered looking at Hermione.   
Hermione shaking her head, trying to wake up and get back to reality, looked up. "Yea, I'll just see you down stairs ok? see you in a bit!" She closed the door and left Harry and Ron alone. 

A/N:Thanks for reading it! I have more coming along! So if you liked it or read it! please leave a review! I still have to finsh my Lily and James series. Thanks!   



End file.
